Broken Ties
by essexgurl818
Summary: Bella Swan a fiery young girl moves to Forks to live with her dad and sister.When she arrives and meets her sisters friends the Cullens, she can't help but see the attraction she and Emmett hold for eachother,the only thing in their way is her sister.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It seems like I'm in a permanent dream, being with the most perfect man and finally realizing that we were meant to be. Even with an obstacle that would change my family and my relationship with her. My sister.

However as with most gorgeous men you always have problems, and that problem was my sister. My sister who in the eyes of all men is a goddess, and by god did she know it. What I didn't realise upon my moving to the city of Forks that was under a constant cover of cloud, that it would not only would it change my life in a way I was not entirely comfortable with, but also that it would change the relationship with my father who I had not gotten and great deal of a chance to get to know, but also with my sister who I had swore with, that no man would ever come between us.

When I came to this place I thought it would change my perspective on life, and get to know my father and sister who I had not been able to because of my parents divorce. I also believed that I would have a great time with my sister and her friends who she had spoken to me able with great admiration.

Oh how wrong I was.


	2. Goodbyes and Hellos

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Twilight. They all belong to the Stephenie Meyer.**

**I might just do BPOV in this first chapter, just so that you guys can get to know the main character and see difference between my Bella and the Bella we all know.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter - Goodbyes and Hellos

BPOV

" Yes mum I remember what you told me...."

"I know Bella but I want to make sure, hmmm... maybe I should write it down for you somewhere on paper..... oh god now I need to find paper, PHIL!! I need paper can you look in the boxes for some"

My god is that woman worrying.

Yes and that is my mum but I like to call her Renee , I understand she's a little worried about me moving to Forks to be with me dad and sister but all she asked me to do is to write to her almost her day, I mean here she is running around like I'm going to forget that one simple thing. I'm seriously considering writing it down and super gluing it to my forehead just to get her to stop worrying.

Oh by the way my names Bella Swan, my full names Isabella but I prefer Bella. Ever since me parents divorced when I kid about 4 years old, my mum got bored of the life in Forks, and I can hardly blame her of what I've seen of my summers there (that I quit about 4 years ago) that place is a shit hole. Always under cloud cover and no exciting places nearby by except for Port Angeles, and to makes things worse my dad is the Chief of police so any parties, skipping school or boys would be almost impossible.

At least in Phoenix, where my mum isn't that brightest spark around I can get away with almost anything and she won't blink once. Easy street. But ever since she met Phil, and just married him a few months ago, I've realised with him being constantly away with his job. Which by the way he plays baseball but only minor league. She misses him a lot, she wont admit it to me all she says is " It's fine darling, I really don't mind he'll be home soon", but I can always see the longing in her eye when she speaks of him. So that's when I decided to ruin my life and volunteer to move to Forks to be with my dad and sister so that she can travel with Phil.

" Bella honey, we cant find the paper but please remember I want to know what's going on in you life, so write everyday and if you want too, you can write twice" she pleaded as she rushes around to make sure all the things she wants to take with her are packed, and all my things.

" Really mum I got it, trust me if not by now I think you've burned it into my mind with your persistence" I reassured her.

" Are you sure darling, I mean its not too late to change your mind, I wont mind staying here with you, I don't want you to think you have to move because of me missing Phil

I sighed just quiet so that she wouldn't hear and looked her in the eye, I could see excitement, and youthfulness that caused her to seek a new life with her husband, and as much as she keeps saying she would stay with me, I can see she would want nothing more than to spend time with her husband.

"Mum really I'll be fine , it'll be kinda nice I guess to spend some time with Charlie and sis, trust me, just enjoy your time with your husband and I promise to write every day, really go have fun, and please try to find a permanent residence soon"

She giggled and pulled me in for a hug, even though I might not show it in front of her, Renee has always been a fantastic mum, and even better friend. I was never close to Charlie even though I'm more like him in my looks with my big brown doe eyes, and my mahogany hair that falls just above my waist. My mum however has a darker shade of brown hair, and stunning blue eyes that always hold admiration and love for her family and her new husband.

"Renee, Bella come on we don't want Bells to miss her flight " Phil shouted from outside where he was loading his car with everything I decided to take with me.

"Mum, please I'll be fine, Charlie will take good care of me, so let go before I call Phil to drag you off" I joked as I looked in the eye of my mum, my best friend and some-one I know life with be almost unbearable without.

I picked up my bag with my cell and essentials that I'm taking with me to my seat on the plane. I grabbed my mums hand and made my way outside to the car. When we made it outside Phil looked at the both of us, toke 3 long strides forward and pulled us into a tight hug in which i responded to, while trying not to show too much emotion by crying.

He let us go after a few minutes looked at both of us and said " Don't worry so much Renee, I'm sure she'll be fine and you can phone her as many times as you want, and Bella have fun with you dad ad make sure you phone both of us, I admit this kid I'm gonna miss you. Now lets go your flight is in an hour so we need to hurry."

I detangled myself for Renee and Phil and looked over to the spot where my bike usually sat. After a lot of saving up from my various jobs I finally saved up enough to buy my dream bike, a Suzuki Bandit 1250 S ABS (Picture on profile). I cant stand being confined in a car, when I can take control and being able to feel the wind in my hair. But really it's mainly because men find chick on bikes a real turn on

:D. I'd already shipped it over to Port angeles, where i would ride it to Chalies.

I Slipped into the back of Phil's Honda, while those two sat in the front discussing what they needed to take with them on their trip, while I let my thoughts take me over.

Even though brown eyes and brown hair seem like a boring combination, for some reason with me their not. I'm not one to gloat over my looks but even I admit that I'm gorgeous. I have big chocolate brown doe eyes that always seem to catch men's attention, I have long waves of mahogany hair that fall just above my waist, and even though I have a petite form I have curves in all the right places. And even with my petite frame I still have reasonable sized breasts that fill a C cup.

My personality is that of some-one who can have fun in any situation, and very sociable. I admit I'm a bit stubborn, and have a bit of a attitude problem but men love it.

My mum never knows what I'm like when I'm not around her, I use my body to my advantage, I mean I wouldn't say I'm a whore who sleeps around but I've never kept a permanent boyfriend, because of my first bad relationship with Adam Bagshaw who I lost my virginity too at the age of 15, and realized after 2 months that's all his ever and will be been interested in.

After that incident I made a promise to myself to trust no man completely and that I can still have a sex life, but not regularly with the same man.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my over worried mother, who turned around big blurry eyes and ushered me out of the car.

As we made our way through the airport and towards booking in, It didn't go unnoticed by me that most men ages 16-30 where turning around or throwing a glance at me as I made my way with Renee and Phil to checking in. I always dressed with thought and I never went out without making sure what I was wearing was good enough to wear out. Today I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of red flats to go with my radiohead shirt. Yes radiohead and by god do I love that band.

Once I checked in, which by the way was just in time I turned around to see Phil holding my shaking mother who tears of departure were falling down her cheek.

" Mum please now your going to get me crying" I pleaded

She just shook her head and pulled me into a tight hug which would have broken me if she was any stronger.

We stood for minutes until I heard the final call for my flight and pealed myself away from Renee. We starred into each others eyes saying goodbye without words.

I eventually broke the gaze and gave my goodbyes to Phil and mad my way through the gate, I turned around once more and let one tear roe down my cheek as I waved to Renee and turned the corner to board the plane.

I sat down in my seat once the flight attendants told me where my seat is. I pulled out my Ipod because the flight was going to be at least two hours long., and unbuckled my belt when the light flashed off. I chose Radiohead of course, I closed my eyes and tuned out the world.

I was abruptly pulled out of my thoughts by a flight attendant, who had platinum blonde hair and a annoyingly squeaky voce.

"sorry dear the planes about to land so can you put your belt back on" and with that he turned on her heels and strode off the sit herself down too.

Since I already know my way around I persuaded Charlie to let my drive my bike to his house, so that he didn't have to force himself to come and pick me up. I also ordered a cab which would in turn follow me home because it would hold all my suitcases.

Once I collected my suitcases, I walked out of the airport and searched for Angeles's cabs.. Once I found the cab I made sure it was the one that I booked, and gave him my suitcases to put in his trunk.

I asked him to drive round to short term parking so that I could pick up my bike, and told him that he needed to follow me home. When we arrived in the lot I straight away found my bike, and did it stand out from the rest, it was a dark red and there were black streaks randomly placed over its body.

I left the cab and placed myself on my bike, when I started the bike, and heard my baby roar to life I admit I got a little turned on by the sound and the feel of the metal between my legs. And no man could beat that feeling.

As I rode the drive to Forks, I realized just how cold this place could be, it was gloomy and the roads were wet which seem to be an all year occurrence. It took about 45 minutes to get to Forks when it should have taken about an hour. Well what can I say I love the speed.

I was actually a bit excited to be living with my dad and that would be because of my sister. When our parents divorced Renee took me and Charlie kept my sister, it was a strain on growing up knowing that I had an elder sister but was never close to her. Even at the summers we acted more as neighbours than sisters, and since I stopped coming to forks for the summer when I was 14, I haven't seen her for 3 years. By now she's 18 and a senior in which I'm 17 and a junior.

I did however phone her about a week ago so that I could et to know at least a bit better, and she also sent a picture of herself so that I could know who she was when I met he. Although when she sent that picture of herself, I think my confidence and ego dropped a few notches, when you put her against me, we are complete opposites. She is goddess in most men's eyes, I mean with her long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, a body that any model would be jealous of, you can help but think we aren't related in no way at all. The only thing we have in common is out looks and our body in which all men are attracted to.

As I turned the final corner to come up to Charlie's house I noticed out the front a group of about 5 people exit a jeep that was taller then the first story of most houses. I noticed straight away one person which was my sister, and unfortunately she was even more gorgeous up front. I took a close look at the other people and noticed that there were 3 boys and one more girl.

The girl was tiny, you could compare her to a pixie maybe about 5'10, and she has jet black hair that was standing out at all points, although it was short it suited her perfectly, and I could tell she was beautiful even from here.

Next was a blonde boy with his arm around the pixie girl, he was a bit lanky but you could tell he had a nice body with the muscles showing through his tight shirt. Not bad, I might try to get to know him. Behind him was a boy a bit shorted then the blonde and the same with the well defined body. His hair was a rare colour of bronze, that was messed up and made me almost want to run my hands through it to see if it was a silky as it looked.

Lastly and by no means least was a god in himself, He was massive and not in the fat way, the muscles on his arms were by surely the size of my thighs, and this black hair that was perfectly placed to avoid the mess the wind would make. Even though I'm not normally attracted to a man at fist sight usually, I could tell you that In all my years of dating men and sleeping with them, I have never been instantly attracted to a man just by a first look, and that I wanted him, and if he wanted to play I would not mind at all.

When I got even closer, the roar of my bike caused all of them to turn around and see what was making the noise, When he turned around I instantly locked eyes with him, and felt that I could have melted just from the feel of his eyes on me. I pulled up about 5 metres away from the jeep, turned my baby off and swung my leg over to be balanced on both my feet.

I turned around and noticed that five set of eyes were on me. So I did what I do best,. Smiled and introduced myself.

" Hey I'm Bella" and thought to myself we are going to have some fun around here.


	3. My way of life

**I thought that now we all know what the main female character is like I will introduce the Cullen's, Hale's and of course Rosalie. Emmett will be a min POV like Bella, but as with most stories they aren't everywhere so I'll try to make sure all characters get a chance to be viewed.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - My way of life

EMPOV

"Oh God Em… right there… uhhh.. Keep going, ahh"

I looked down at the withering woman below me and moaned as my release came closer

" Shit Rose….so tight……I'm gonna cum……. FUCK"

She shook harder as her release came close. I moved my hand to her bundle of nerves and rubbed furiously, and thrust into her faster as I edged her to cum.

"God Em, please cum with me…..uhhh. HOLY CRAP"

I muffled my cries of pleasure in the crook of her neck, as I thrust into her one last time as I released inside of her.

I fell on top of her for a split second before I released that I could crush her with me weight alone. I rolled off and laid on my back next to Rose, who as me was breathing heavily.

It may seem like a players way of life, but I wouldn't classify myself as one. Yes I may sleep with different women now and again, but I just can't see myself being tied down by one woman., too much constriction and to be honest they never seem to hold my attention for too long.

The woman beside me at the moment is Rosalie Swan, some-one who I fuck on a regular basis. I mean she has it all, the body, looks and fiery personality that I look for in a woman. But I've never felt that our relationship could go beyond friends with benefits.

The ideal woman for me I would say is like rose in some way but I'm looking for some-one with more of a compassionate relationship, almost like a mother. May sound like I'm a bit of pussy, looking for some-one who can be a great mum, and sexy at the same time. But I guess that's what I want, and I don't believer anything will change that fact, no woman and no-one will change that.

I'm Emmett Cullen, age 17 and I'm just about to start my last year at the shit hole that is Forks high school. Yes I do have a sex life and a damn good one at that, and who can blame me, a 17 year old boy with pussy almost shoved in my face everyday, perfect. I'm larger than most men my age, mainly because of football and because of gods good graces. I have two siblings by the names of Edward and Alice. Edward like me enjoys a variety of ass but still tries his hand at relationships, that always end in him getting caught with his dick shoved up another pussy. Also like me no woman can ever hold his interest, not for long anyway.

Alice however if the complete opposite of Eddie and me. She's at the moment in a serious relationship with a good friend of mine, Jasper Whitlock. She a little pixie of a girl standing only at 5'10 with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes just like me. She has a compulsion to shop whenever she has a chance and she to thank for that is our dad's credit card. Eddie boy on the other hand got his eyes from our mum which are a bright emerald colours and a rare hair colour of bronze.

My parents are what I think all kids look for in parents, loving but strict and hold an interest in what's happening in their children's lives.

Esme my mother is kind, laid back and best of all a fantastic cook. (what can I say I love food). She currently works as an interior designer that works from home so when dad's away she's always there. My dad Carlisle works as a doctor at Forks hospital and is some-one I would never be embarrassed to be seen out with, unlike most teenagers my age with their parents.

Although they may not agree on mine and Eddie's way of life, they try to accept us for they way we are now, and never stop reminding us that some day a woman will be able to tie us down. Of course we laughed at that.

I was pulled out my thoughts by Rose's arm moving up and down my torso. Rose was a great lay now and again, but god was the woman persistent she's always wanted a relationship with me, but I cant seem to get use to her bad attitude problem and if this is hard to believe her ego has to be twice the size of mine alone. Most definitely not the kind of woman I would be with of ever consider having a serious relationship.

Rose looked up at me asked in her most seductive voice "Wow Em, umm you know we have a little under an hour before we have to go welcome my sister, do you want to go again?"

I took back to urge to roll my eyes at her one course mind, and withdrew her arm and reached the get my pants and shirt.

I looked back at her shocked face and explained " Rose with the amount of time it takes to get to your house and for you to get ready your sister should be there by then, I'll meet you down stairs with the rest of the guys"

I didn't give her the chance to answer back as I turned my back and closed my door on her. I cold hear faint moans and cries coming from Eddies room and laughed quietly to myself what slut has given herself to Eddie boy this time.

I remember about a month ago when Rose announced to use that her sister was letting her mum and new husband to husband to tour America for his job, which I think she mentioned he was a minor league baseball player. I thought and still think at the time that if she was anything like her sister then I was going to have some fun. Bus as the moth went by I realized if she has the same personality as her sister then all she would be good for is a fuck now and again, and as persistent as her sister.

When we asked her what she looked like and what she's like, Rose looked at her with confusion and mentioned she hasn't seen her sister since we moved here, and that her dad went on vacation with her and Rose could never be bothered. I was taken back by her attitude but

I've never known her to be close to any-one but herself, so I don't know why I was surprised. Eddie like me was excited for the new piece of ass to lighten up our lives at Forks, Jasper was curious.

Alice's response was not a surprise as she exclaimed that new girl we learned was Bella, was going to be her best friend. I laughed at the enthusiasm of my little sister and rolled my eyes. She was always predicting stuff and always had a knack for how things would go. Rose, even though she doesn't know her sister very well and acted like she didn't care, was nervous and almost as excited as Alice as to what her sister would be like.

I made my way down the flight of stairs and was welcomed with my sister and best friend snuggling on the sofa, and it almost made me wish that I had something like that, but quickly dismissed the thought and made my self known with clearing my throat.

I bumped knuckles and turned to my sister with a huge grin which she knew was my way of saying I'm just about to piss you off with another one of my sarcastic comments.

" Hey Lil sis, I'm surprised your down here already shouldn't you and Rose be discussing what shirt would look better with whatever pants or skirt you decide to wear, I mean if you decided to move a hair out of place you'll have to change your whole outfit correct?"

"Fuck off Emmett your jokes aren't funny, and you have no idea how hard it is for some-one like me who is very fashion concise, as to what I want to wear, just cause you don't care don't care what you wear doesn't mean every-one else wants to dress like a slob."

Ouch, but I have to admit, what I wear for the day isn't exactly at the top of my list. And luckily for me women don't care what I wear cause most just care about getting them off. I smiled smugly to myself at the thought of fucking another slut later today.

But unfortunately for me my sister had to interrupt my pleasant thoughts with her way of knowing what I'm always thinking about.

"Emmett, take that smug look of your face, you know we're spending time with Rose's sister to show her round Forks and to make her feel welcome, so please for once in you life stop think with you dick"

Stupid pixie always knowing what I want, but I mean who the hell can blame me, so I just disregarded her comment and fell onto the sofa between her and jasper, I swung my arms over both their shoulders just cause I know its pisses them off.

"How are you kids doing today, anything interesting on the news" I said with a stupid grin on my face just to tick my sis off.

About 10 seconds later as I predicted she yanked herself out of my grasp and strode upstairs muttering something about helping Rose change.

Jasper turned to me with an annoyed look, but with a hint of a grin playing on his mouth.

"God Emmett if you just wanted to piss her off that much you might as well burn her clothes. DO you ever get bored of trying annoy whenever your around her?"

"Nope"

He just laughed at my one work answer and went back to watching the game that was currently playing, it was the mariners against some minor team.

It was only 20 minutes later that we heard the slam of a door two stories up and the shouting of Eddie's currently slut either moaning that he wont commit or just annoyed that he just doesn't give a fuck about her.

Me and Jasper laughed to ourselves and the girl ran down the stairs to the living room, which we were currently in. Turned only to see who was there and strode out of the door with her skirt the wrong way and her shirt covering her breasts. I just lost it then a bust out laughing as my younger brother strode down the stairs topless with a smug smile that showed it was as much fun for him and it was for us to watch.

" Little Eddie, I wonder what reason was it this time that you latest slut decided to start slamming our doors on her way out" I questioned as got my breath back after my round of howling with laughter.

He looked my way and shrugged his shoulders " don't know, she wanted me to start seeing her exclusively, and that I stop with the other girls, so I just told her it straight that she broke up with me for a reason because I wont commit so I told her to either deal with the way we are now of to get the fuck out of my house. I guess she chose the latter"

Jasper decided to make himself known then and asked a question I'm not sure if Eddie even knew "Which one was she again, I cant remember from all your failed relationships?"

He looked puzzled for a minutes before he came up with his unsure answer

"umm, I think it was Sarah or Lesley, I forgot, so sue me"

I just rolled my eyes, at least I remember the names, I'm not surprised to find that he just fucks them without a name and disappears the next day.

" On another topic Jasper can you go get your girlfriend and Rose, It's her sister and still she's taking forever to find an outfit" Eddie boy asked. As if he didn't know the answer.

" By the way Emmett has Rose told you anything about her sister, and if she's as hot as Rose is I wouldn't mind a new piece of ass around here I'm getting bored from the same sluts everyday"

I looked at Edward as if he had two heads. Talk to Rose, is he kidding me we only really have a physical relationship and only a few words spoken between us around out friends. The only reason we hang out if cause she's good friends with Alice and I hang around with Jasper, so the possibility of us hanging out was kinda obviously.

"No Eddie, she hasn't, and I'm with you there, they are sister so its not like she's going to be an ugly fuck, but I wont make any plans until we see her"

He laughed at my comment and sat on the chair to the left to watch the game as well.

Half an hour later pixie girl and friend in tow walked down the stairs finally from spending most of it in front of the mirror. Rose looked like she was ready to go clubbing, yeah she looked hot but sometimes it does go over the top the way she's always out to impress.

Alice skipped to Jaspers side and I went to get my keys for my jeep, so that we could all ride together.

Eddie luckily choice shotgun so I didn't have to deal with the glares Rose was sending my way now and again. While Alice and Rose spoke about whatever they do, japer moved his head between mine and Edwards seats to chat about the game in a few weeks that will be against the Lash push's high school football team. I only wanted to beat the team because of one guy. Jacob Black. A cocky fucker who will take any chance he gets the piss me the hell off.

" The only think I give a fuck about if giving that Black kid and good kid the balls" I growled

"God Emmett leave Jacob alone his a family friend and you don't need to be such a dick about it just because he reported you to my dad about your parties" and this time Rosalie decided to interfere. So I just ignored her and went back to my conversation with Eddie and Jasper.

It only takes 20 minutes to get to the swans and I know the place pretty well so well made it just before the other Swan was expected to arrive. I parked in their drive way and noticed the Chief swan was not home and thank fucking god, I forgotten how many times that dick has arrested me for the parties, and races my family love to have in out cars.

Just as I was getting out of my jeep I heard of the roar of an engine that could only belong to the bike that I has been begging my parents to get my for the past year and a bit, but as they think I'm not responsible enough. What a load of bullshit they just don't want me drive faster than I already do.

It's a Suzuki Bandit 1250 S ABS, a fucking delicious bike, and I wanted to know who drove it straight away. However what I wasn't expecting was the body of a goddess, and she was riding my dream bike. All I wanted to know whs the fuck was the woman who caught my attention just by her choice of transport.

We all stood like a bunch of idiots as the girl pulled in next to us a few meters away, with a taxi cab in tow. He swung her never ending legs over, and turned her head to look at the twats that were gawking at us.

And by god who could us, she was Gorgeous, in a league of her own with her luxurious mahogany hair fall in waves nearing her waist, and the deepest chocolate brown eyes that gave her an innocent look. Her body was that of a well developed body that had all the curves in the right place, and the height above my sister but shorted than rose. Her swell breasts looked like they would fit my hands perfectly. After a few seconds she broke eye contact with me.

It was then I realized that she was Rose's sister, they had the same type of body, and sexy confidence, but what made her different was she was innocent but a sexy vixen, she also had mahogany hair that I preferred than blonde. My god she was here to kill me with just her body.

I can't wait to see if her personality is anything like Rose's.

I glanced to the side to see Alice bouncing with excitement and joy, Jasper was eyeing the new girl just like me but I could tell he was just getting a look at her. Rose was that of excitement and I could tell a bit of jealously of the gorgeousness of her sister, and Eddie like me was checking out the new piece of ass and turned to me with a shit eating grin on his face. This is going to be fun.

Just then the angel introduced us was an angelic voice that was confident was sweet.

" Hey I'm Bella" she spoke for the first time to us.

Down below my Dick was celebrating the new arrival of the beautiful creature, but my head was thinking.

Shit I'm in trouble.

* * *

**A small lemon at the beggining, i'm not great but the people that review tell me how i did, and if it needs to be changed or any mistakes, and of course all compliments are welcome.**


	4. Attraction

A/N- This isn't just going to be Rose's point of view, I'll do half as Rose's then I'll have the other half as Bella Also I'll most probably be adding chapters few days or so, or in this week's case this Friday because I have an Exam on Thursday and I need to revise. Also because college has started up, and I don't have as much time as I did in the holidays. I even went as far as writing most of this chapter during my break at work, and in lunchtimes at school just to get it up Tonight so enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Attraction**

**RPOV**

This is getting beyond ridiculous now; I'm the gorgeous girl with model looks, kick ass body and silk skin, in one statement. A fucking Goddess that all men worship. But still Emmett refuses to have an exclusive relationship rather than the physical one we are currently in. He excuses vary from he's too young to commit or he wants to keep his option open. What a load of bull, he just can't keep his dick to one woman, that's his problem.

I fell back down onto his bed once I was dressed, where we just had sex and he just dismissed me without a word. But what he said is true we do have to get read to go to my place to greet my darling little sister. Yeah she's only a year younger, but still a little sister in my eyes.

I was told months back she was leaving our whore of a mother to let her gallivant around America for her husband's new job. Who I haven't met since I refused to attend their wedding a few months back. I found out his only in minor league baseball, how pathetic he won't go anywhere. It's been the same since she left our dad with these men in their dead end jobs, and only youthfulness that attracts my mother to them. Unlike Bella I want nothing to do with that woman who left our dad to care for me while she took my sister and left us alone.

I always stayed in Forks, or went on vacation with friends when we had breaks from school. I couldn't stand the thought of going to see her when I had better things to do with my time, as in getting wasted. Bella however spent her summers here until she was 13 where she refused to spend her summer vacation in dreary Forks. And so dad had to go and spend her summer with her In Phoenix. I haven't seen her since.

We've spoken a few times on the phone since her decision to move and we've gotten a little closer if possible. We don't have much in common, but then again I believe my individuality is what sets me apart from other women. She has described herself to me in only simple terms, with browns hair and eyes, and mentioned that she thought her body was better than the average girls. Don't they all. I god hope so, I have no idea what our relationship would be like if I have to admit to being sisters with an ugly fuck. But then again I'm sure no sister of mine will be that bad, and only average at worst. If not she's probably pretty hot.

Now my relationship with men is relatively simple in my eyes. IF their cute enough and willing to (which most are) I will fuck them. My regular fuck is Emmett Cullen, a real hot piece of ass with a lip licking body that has me in Goosebumps just by looking. Also the first person who I have ever wanted more than a physical relationship with, but his confused mind say otherwise. In my opinion some-one who's scared to commit.

Alice bounded into the room minutes later to help me pick what I wanted to wear. Alice Cullen and a little energy ball, is the only girl I can get along with, mostly because hers and my taste in men are complete opposites and also because Emmett's her brother. Mainly I think the reason is because of her love for shopping and her enthusiasm in all things makes me have an amazing time when I'm ever in her presence.

"Come on Rose, I have the perfect outfit for you to wear to welcome little swan home"

I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm, she was more excited at my sister's arrival than I was, but then again she's just excited at the prospect of a new friend and some-one she can experiment her makeovers on. I actually felt sorry for my sister, if only she knew what awaited her here in Forks.

Alice dragged me from Emmett room to her room where a few of my clothes stayed, due to the fact I was around her so often. But was interrupted but a door on the story above slamming shut and feet stomping down the stairs towards us. We saw Edward's latest pet with only her shoes and skirt jeans on with her shirt covering her breast, and a scowl that had to be directed towards Edward's treatment of her. She ignored us and she by passed us and stormed down the stairs where she also slammed the front door.

I glanced towards Alice who had the look on her face of disappointment at her brothers way of life and his treatment of women. I would most probably feel the same if I wasn't like myself and enjoyed the lack of boundaries.

I heard chucking behind us and turned to see an amused and half naked Edwards descending the stairs to our floor. His smug looking face told us that he showed no compassion for his latest playmate. Even though I preferred his brother, I've already had my fun with Edward a year back, and I couldn't blame most of the girls fawning over him. He was much like Emmett in his treatment of women, although I raise my hand to him, he does try his hand relationships, that always end within days, or lately hours.

I heard a huff besides me and got my brain ready for the start of Alice's daily lecture to Edward and his attitude.

"God Edward how long did this one last, two hour, I think that's a new record. I don't even see why you bother any more; they all end you being a complete jack ass."

He chuckled at his sister's latest rant, and argues back with the same come back as always after her little speeches that come daily.

"What can I say Alice, I'm not what their looking for and all I want is a good fuck buddy. So no more need for your lectures which you know I love to hear, but I must go I'm sure Em and Jasper want to hear how this one ended as well"

And with that he walked by us and ruffled Alice's hair on his way down stairs where the boys most probably are.

" I am so happy me and Jasper found each other, I'm not sure what he would be like without me" My god can that girl exaggerate, Jasper is nothing the Cullen brothers so she really doesn't need to worry.

" Alice listen lets hurry up I need to change and you don't need to worry about Jasper his nothing like those guys so please shut up and lets go before I grow old with age from your ranting"

She sighed in defeat knowing I was right about Jasper and her brothers and we continued out way to her room.

I chose a tight pair of blue jean, red halter top with a very plunging neck line. I chose a simple pair of black 4 inch heels and kept my hair down and straight. I always knew I had good fashion sense and I often sue that to my advantage towards guys and to piss off the other sluts, because they can never look as good as me.

Even if they didn't show it both Emmett and Edward were excited and as they put it "New piece of ass" to come and enlighten their time here in Forks. I was jealous at first, but my confidence assured me I would still be the "main squeeze" as most men say in this place.

Alice came out of her wardrobe a few minutes later with a white pair of jeans and a flowy yellow top that showed off her curves while still being cute. And of course with her height she always wore at least 5 inch heels. Pity most of us still towered over her even with the heels on. Just as I finished my make up.

"Rose" she questioned me

"Huh... Oh, what Alice?"

"Even though it's your sister and you don't know her that well, you don't seem to be excited at the prospect of her living here, How come?"

I sighed, and thought about how I should answer her and not seem like a jealous bitch. Who was afraid what the newbie will do to her reputation.

"You know me Alice, whenever am I excited but its not all true, I mean she is my sister so I am looking forward to her living here, if you can believe it. I actually cant wait to be able to get to know my sister, I've seen how close you and your brothers are when your not arguing, and I want that with my sister. I really want to make up for the years our parents kept us apart.

She looked surprised for a second, what cant I be considerate before finally speaking.

"Wow Rose, not to be rude but did you just show emotion that wasn't lust or greed" She giggled.

I rolled my eyes again at the little pixie, which I seem to be doing a lot lately.

"Ha, ha funny Alice" I retorted "I can show emotion you know, its just the ones you mentioned are just the more dominant ones"

She laughed this off and went off to do her own makeup, as I finished applying my make up. Not too much, just enough to show that I have some one and it looks natural. I can't stand the girls that paint their make up on, and too much to almost looked orange. I prefer light make up, so that natural beauty can still show through.

When I was done and her highness was finished, we made our way downstairs to find Edward finally with a shirt on, and watching the television with the guys. Even though I'm only drawn to attractive guys, I never found that with Jasper. He is a very good-looking guy, but for some reason the relationship between us is only friends and if not in a sibling way.

When we made ourselves know to the boys they all sighed in relief that we were finally ready. We don't take that long do we?, muttering that about the length of time it took, and how we care about our presentation every second of the day. And the answer is yes.

Alice bounced her way over to Jasper and into his awaiting arms. I sighed in want, and looked around to see Emmett collecting the keys to his jeep. Only reason we drive in that beast because it's the only one that can fit us all in, other wise I would use my m3.

Edward called shot, and glared at Emmett and his attempts to avoid me, it never works. I always tell myself that I'll talk to him next time we're alone, but he always distracts me and it ends most times with him between my legs and leaving afterwards before I can get a word in. Men. Alice and I were talking about the latest vogue magazine and the guys were discussing their next football game in a few weeks.

I wasn't interest in their conversation until I heard Emmett once again insult Jacob Black., and that pissed me off to no end. The Black's were close family friends, practically family. I've known them all my life, and grew up with Jacob most of my childhood. Dad and Billy are "old buddies" who went to high school and college together and still spent most of their time together. Although Billy's in a wheelchair, him and dad still have the chance to go fishing every weekend, leaving me home alone. Heaven. Jacob is 2 years younger than me, and although his cute I only think of him as a little brother.

"God Emmett leave Jacob alone his a family friend and you don't need to be such a dick about it just because he reported you to my dad about your parties" I huffed in annoyance; his always had a thing about being a complete twat towards Jacob for only petty reasons.

Emmett ignored my comment by not looking my way and went back to Jasper and Edward. I got bored of the magazine and turned to stare out of the windows and we made our way to my house. Once we got there we all piled out of the jeep and were making our way inside, the roar of an engine made us all turn our heads in curiosity.

What I saw not only change my confidence in myself but also who I believe myself to be in this city. I'm no exaggerating when I say the girl on the bike was stunning. Maybe even enough to be classified in my league. She had my sort of body with curves to die for. Her long mahogany hair fell to her waist, and her pale skin was the perfect colour to complement her hair and eyes. But then it all hit me, A brown haired and eyed girl arriving in from of my house. She dismounted her bike and turned to use and spoke the words I didn't want to hear.

"Hey I'm Bella"

Oh dear fucking god.

* * *

**BPOV**

The guys stared in awe at my brief introduction and smirk at their reaction to an attractive woman in their presence. I moved my gaze to a bouncing pixie who face was alive with excitement at my arrival. and she doesn't even know me yet. My sister was the nearest to the house and was, what looked like inspecting my looks and comparing them to her own. Yep she's going to be run to be around.

"Bella?" she spoke for the first time, I moved my gaze to her eyes and noticed she had the same piercing blue eyes as Renee. It was like that I looked like Charlie and Rosalie like Renee. Although I have no idea where she got her blonde hair from.

I thought about how this awkward situation could be resolved, and decided to be upfront and not be the shy girl I can be know to be like around new people. I walked at a slow pace towards Rosalie until I was about a meter away and spoke the first words that came to mind. That could have been embarrassing in any other situation.

"Rose?" I spoke quietly at first before screaming her name "Roseeee!!!"

I closed the space between us and caught her in a tight hug. Even though she may sound like a bitch from our phone calls, in the end she's my sister and I'm over the moon to finally be able to get to know her. After what seemed like a minute or two she encircled her arms around me and hugged back just as tight as I was holding. And spoke welcoming words into my ear.

We both slowing pulled away and I saw what looked like a tear in the corner of her eye, before I dismissed it. I heard a giggle off to the side and gained my composure before turning to her forgotten friends and got ready for the introduction.

" Sorry guys" she apologized firstly " You can probably tell this is my sister Bella I was telling you about. And Bella these are my friends Alice and hey boyfriend Jasper Whitlock, and Alice's brothers Emmett and Edward Cullen.

I took a closer look at Alice and realized even though she's small in size, she has very graceful looks and a similar pair of dark blue eyes as Emmett. The boyfriend however was a complete opposite with a lanky build, mop of blonde hair and a pair of dark brown eyes which could be mistaken for black.

Alice's brother, who Rose told my over the phone is her twin, has a pair of stunning emerald green eyes, and a rare bronze colour of hair that was in a messy disarray. Almost like he had been running his hand thought it many times, or just gotten out of bed. Sex hair. His a bit shorter than Jasper but with a leaner build, and there was only one work for this guy which I'm sure he already knows. Sexy.

I may have to get to know him during my stay here.

Lastly was a god in himself, Known as Emmett. He towers over Jasper, but was in no way lanky. His rippling muscles were almost mouth-watering. His dimples showed through as he smiled, which highlighted my awakened of his dark blue eyes that had sparkles of dark green as well. He is by far better looking than Edward who probably thinks his gods gift to women. The attraction I have for Edward however is in no comparison to the attraction I hold for Emmett. He definitely goes to the top of my list.

I was interrupted of my inspection by Alice, who came bounding over and jumped into me and hugged me with I think was most of her strength.

"Hey I'm Alice, which you already know. Oh my god we're going to be great friends I can just tell. We're going to go shopping, oh god please tell me you like shopping, because I have hundreds of ideas. This is going to be great and by the way……."

After that I completely lost her in what she was saying and just looked at her in confusion and simply said:

" Does any-one know how to turn her off, or at least when her batteries run out" I asked sarcastically but still a bit serious.

With this every-one burst out laughing, and Alice pouted until she looked up at me and smiles in relief when she saw I was joking. She pulled away and skipped back to Jasper and left us with only two more introductions to do since Jasper nodded my way. The lucky next one was Edward and he had a crooked smile as he approached me. I thought he looked suspicious with a glint in his eyes that told me his future action would not be innocent. I was not expecting however for him to pull me into a hug as Alice did. However his was different more intimate and his arms were low on my back just above my hips.

In the corner of my eye I saw Rose and Alice both roll their eyes at his, what seem like a very up front approach. Jasper was sniggering, and Emmett had a look I was not sure of, but seemed almost like anger, because he composed his features,

I felt a pair of lips near my ear and looked up to see Edward's eyes looking into my own before I lost them and felt his breath directly upon my ear,

"I'm Edward and will always be free for a talk or anything you need. Don't hesitate to ask" His voice was low and the proposition did cross my mind. He might be fun to have around.

I peeled myself from him and could feel my infamous blush appear to my cheeks. He chuckled low and deep and went to stand with Jasper still with the grin plastered on his face. I saw Emmett make no more to introduce himself and decided to make the first move this time. I made my way over to Emmett and held my hand out for him to shake. He was stunned for a moment before he placed his large hand into mine, and at that moment felt a tingle when his skin cam into contact with mine. He shook my hand lightly and kept eye contact with me the whole time we shaking before a light cough pulled me from his gaze.

" Sorry" he muttered firstly before talking loud enough so every could hear " I'm Emmett and well you already know I'm Edward and Alice's brother. Welcome to hell"

I smirked as he spoke the truth and came back with

" Sure it wont be so bad with you all around" and emphasized the work you.

" Nice to meet all of you guys, but I must relieve the cab driver and get my stuff up to my room before it gets to dark" I explained

Within a second Emmett had volunteered to help my with my stuff, Rosalie however did not appear to want to help and sent a glare in Emmett's direction before making her way into the house muttering something about clearing the way to my room. Oh she's going to fun to be around.

I wondered if they had a thing going on, but dismissed that fact when I remembered that Emmett hadn't looked in her direction since I'd arrived. She however was always watching his reaction and with my watch him like a hawk.

I picked up my bad that held my personal stuff and waited for the boys to get my bags from the boots before thanking and paying the can driver to let him go. I looked towards the house and my childhood memories f my summers here came flooding back to me. The house was a very good size with four bedrooms that had bathrooms of their own except for one. There are four good size rooms downstairs that held the living room, dining room, kitchen and my favourite room of all, the library. Which stocks most my most treasured books that I collected over the years, and already sent over a week ago.

Even with the size the house has a homey feel, with the soft colours which complement the interiors design in most of the social rooms. My room's located at the front of the house on the second story, that overlooks the forest outside the front of the house. Best room in the house, and also had a tree out front which can be climbed to enter my room. :D

I noticed my bed and wardrobe had all be fitted with a desk located near the window for my laptop to be placed. I chose blue colours with light blue walls and a dark blue carpet and curtains. My ceiling was recently painted white and my bed covers are the ones I sent over that are a mixed between light and blue blocks. Yes as you can tell my favourite colour is blue.

I yawned at the thought of unpacking and because I was still tired from the lack of sleep I got last night.

" Don't worry Bella, we can all hang out tomorrow and get to know each the, and mom wants us home so we have to go anyway. Also we can go shopping which I am not letting you get out of.

I smiled at her enthusiasm an said goodbye to the other guys, I kept eye contact with Emmett longer than necessary. He smiled my way before the others mentioned he drove them here and so broke the contact and made his way to his jeep, but not before looked over his shoulder to me again. Edward, who had a bit more an eccentric attitude kissed me on the cheek and slipped a piece of paper in my back pocket. He smirked and made his way outside. I took the paper out and saw it was his number and wasted no time in putting it into my cell.

Rose came back upstairs after walking out with them and smiled when she caught me yawning again and advised " You better get some sleep before tomorrow, and by god shopping with Alice you'll need all your sleep. I'll be in the garage if you need me" She made her way to the end of the hall before turning and confessing .

"It's good to have you here Bella, May not seem like it in this city, but we're going to have a blast" and with this made her way downstairs.

I decided top leave my unpacking until tomorrow and got my bottoms and tank top that I use for bed. I made my way to my bathroom and took a quick shower before I dried myself and put on my clothes. I slipped into bed and thought about how my thoughts were being plagued by the shyness of Emmett and the way he watched me intently. It was intriguing.

Oh yes tomorrow will be fun.


End file.
